As the requirements and operation of communications systems have changed, several different types of telecommunications networks have been developed. One type of network is a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). In addition, Evolved-UTRAN or E-UTRAN networks are being developed based on UTRAN, but with increased flexibility, simplified architecture and other advantages for users and service providers. Some items of user equipment (UE) are able to connect both to UTRAN and to E-UTRAN networks. Therefore, it is desirable if the different network types interwork. In particular, it would be advantageous if components of one network type could perform handover of a UE to components of another network type.